


【ET】Good Night 07

by treeandtreeisplant



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeandtreeisplant/pseuds/treeandtreeisplant
Summary: lofter又被屏蔽了，搬过来……_(:зゝ∠)_





	【ET】Good Night 07

07.

 

到处都是数据，细小又冗杂，一条接着一条，在屏幕上犹如河流般滔滔不绝，倾泻而下。瑟兰迪尔戴上眼镜，全神贯注地盯着那些跃动的字符，认真审视，用心琢磨，试图从数据之河中发现一两朵不同寻常的水花。

波卡波拉星不大，常住人口五百万以内。它位置偏僻，处于自身星区的边缘，不受旅行者青睐，途径客船低于平均水平。在它周围，可通行的超空间航道少之又少，仅有四条，且都是非主干道。可与现实相反，屏幕上显示的飞船坐标数据却多到惊人，远超四条航路加总所得的流量容纳能力。分析原因，波卡波拉附近还有七条出于战备需要而被联邦政府临时关闭的航道。消息广播存在延迟，不少飞船到达此地后才发现下一段的航路无法通行，被迫滞留，由此造成了波卡波拉附近活跃飞船数远超实际可容纳数。

“怎么样？”凯勒布莉安探身问询。

“没有结果，”瑟兰迪尔摘下眼镜，按揉酸胀的眼睛。屏幕上滚动的数据已经停止，光标留在最后的字符上，不断闪烁。“定位锚提供了爆炸前后五小时内波卡波拉星附近出现的空间扭曲和粒子尾轨，每一串代码对应一个坐标，每一个坐标意味着一艘飞船。船籍核对结果在这，”他敲击几下确认键，新生成的表单从后台被拖出，“可以肯定，这些都是正规的商船。”

“会不会船是原来的船，人却不是原来的人？”埃尔隆德发问。

“有可能。不过我认为希望不大。为了防止被挟持，商船的密钥由船长掌握，且与其基因相关联，非本船船长无法启动飞船。波卡波拉只是中转站，路过的飞船都已多次进出港。每次进出港都需要密钥核对，如果船长被替换，那么，替换者起码已经瞒过了两次以上的密钥核对。这不是不可能，而是很困难。另外，据我所了解，这些已知飞船的船长们肯定不是什么良善人士，个个也都见钱眼开愿意为钱卖命，但说到协助恐怖分子炸毁行星，”瑟兰迪尔下意识地摇了摇头，“这超出了正常人的思维范畴。”

“对不起，我不是船长，我对他们的了解恐怕不如你深刻。”埃尔隆德继续说，“但我们必须先证实再推论，这是一种可能。说不定这些飞船里，有一艘是被偷来的，或者，有一艘已被转卖。我们是否可以尝试发信去这些商船曾经停靠过的港口询问？也许会有意外的收获。”

凯勒布莉安点点头，充满希冀地看向瑟兰迪尔。但瑟兰迪尔似乎还有更扰心的事，“当然，这是一种可能，我们可以这么做。不过定位数据另外述说了一种可能，一种更糟糕的可能，它甚至近似直接地指出了这场爆炸的凶手。”

“什么？”

“凯勒布莉安，”金发船长打了一个手势，像在摆脱什么，或者抓住什么，“造成波卡波拉被摧毁的爆炸源是什么？”

“CGnT-23，晶体引力炸弹，起爆后以燃点为中心，迅速形成内塌圆锥形引力场，吞噬一切质量物质。它的威力极大，因为是触发式引爆，启动即爆炸且不可远程机械操作，所以，即便是空投，也只有一分钟可供离开。”她凝视着屏幕上的数据，声音平缓，有所忧思，“一分钟，考虑到波卡波拉外环海的延慢，从投下炸弹到逃离，满打满算有十分钟的时间。”

“对，十分钟。在这十分钟内能发生什么事呢？”瑟兰迪尔叹了一口气，比起无奈，更像是有趣，“为什么我会认为不是其他飞船投下了炸弹？看这里，从定位锚导出的数据，在这十分钟内，有且仅有一艘飞船离开波卡波拉的大气层进入超空间航道，比起滞留在星球上的飞船和太空中路过的飞船，只有这艘飞船有机会投下炸弹并顺利脱逃。而这艘飞船，”他依次看向埃尔隆德和凯勒布莉安，最后，目光停留在埃尔隆德身上，“真不巧，就是我的飞船。”

“所以，更糟糕的可能是——”埃尔隆德回视那双蓝色的眼睛，明白了，“我们才是炸毁波卡波拉的凶手。”

“是的，任何人只要通过阅读定位数据，就会得出这个结论。”

“但是，但是，”埃尔隆德挥挥手，声音略微发急。凯勒布莉安抬头看了他一眼，又垂下脸，抚平裙摆上并不存在的皱褶，“目前查对的坐标数据都是正常航道上路过的飞船，你刚才也说了，波卡波拉附近存在着被关闭的航道。会不会有飞船躲在那里，被定位锚错过了？”

“很好的猜测，可惜不会。超空间航道依靠定位锚定义坐标，那七条航道之所以被废弃正是因为它们另一端出口处的坐标锚已被联邦政府关闭。飞船如果进去，就无法控制自己会从哪里出来。不夸张地说，返回实空间的跳跃出口就算出现在行星内部也合情合理，没有飞船愿意冒这个险。”

埃尔隆德用力抿紧嘴，看起来对答案很失望。

“怎么！”凯勒布莉安轮流打量着两人。一人沉默，一人纠结。她忍不住双眉一皱，嗔道，“你们俩想放弃？想招供？”

无所应答并不是默认，更多的时候是没有结果。瑟兰迪尔清了清嗓子，重新开口，“精确的时间安排，明显的目标指向，这种程度的爆炸或是为了警告什么或是为了隐瞒什么。至于是什么？抱歉，我完全没有概念。我想不出会有谁，或者说，能有谁这么用心险恶地通过制造这场爆炸来栽赃。”

“会有谁？能有谁？那是谁？”舷窗之外，星光缥缈朦胧，幽邃又神秘。凯勒布莉安转过身，紧盯瑟兰迪尔，她的眼睛亮如星辰，眼中的辉芒比那星光更盛，“亲爱的，你现在的结论就是外面所有人的观点。他们都认定你就是这个凶手！行，我相信不是你做的，但其他人不会相信你。一场祸及五百万人的爆炸不是一句简单的‘栽赃’就能轻松解释。波卡波拉的遗民们正在四处奔走，请求联邦严惩凶手。被意外牵连的商船的股东和保险公司也不会轻言放弃。问题很多，我理解。但很遗憾，你也看到了，这件事从头到脚都写着你的名字。类似的事情从没有发生过。如果能查明原因，揪出真正的罪犯，你高兴，我也高兴，大家都高兴。如果不能，”说着，她淡淡一笑，是苦笑，包含着忧愁的苦笑，“对不起，事情太大，我能帮你挡一时，但没法帮你挡一世。”

“我明白。如果……”

“等，稍等一下，”埃尔隆德像是想到什么，急匆匆插入，“瑟兰迪尔先生，你的数据是完整的数据吗？”

“什么意思？”

“如果有一艘船投掷了炸弹制造了爆炸，但它的坐标根本就没被定位锚记录呢？你瞧，假设我们手头的数据是不完整的，是被处理过的。那么，是否存在这样一艘飞船，它游离于记录之外，能旁若无人地进入星球大气层，并不受阻挡地随意离开。”

“你是说——幽灵飞船？”瑟兰迪尔皱起眉，陷入了沉思。

“幽灵飞船？呃，我不太懂你们的叫法，不过大概就是这个意思吧。”埃尔隆德扬起脸，“瑟兰迪尔先生，谁能有权修改定位锚数据？”

“联邦军！”凯勒布莉安高喊一声，为新出现的可能感到振奋，“这里是联邦的势力范围。”

“你在暗示联邦政府可能参与其中？”比起提前为此兴奋，瑟兰迪尔更倾向于先分析它的合理性，“波卡波拉附近或许存在我们不知道的军方航道，但无论是否存在，为了避免发生质影碰撞，航道口的坐标锚数据同样会对公众开放，只是——”他想了想，“有几光秒的安全范围。如果我们能修正偏差值……”

“很可能会有新的结论。”凯勒布莉安顿时充满干劲，“好啦，交给我吧，我能弄到这个偏差值。抓紧时间，也许我们马上就能揪出那艘幽灵飞船。”

“很好，我将扫描数据发送给你。然后……”

“不，不对，你们不觉得这很奇怪吗？”在即将有好的开端之时，埃尔隆德却不合时宜地拔高了声音，提出异议。对话的两人安静下来，看向他。“如果真是联邦政府指使某艘飞船炸毁了波卡波拉，那么，找到这艘飞船是谁对我们来说不存在意义啊。”

“不存在意义？为什么不存在？找到它才能洗清指控。“凯勒布莉安皱眉道，“外面世界的受害者们正声嘶力竭地要求严惩凶手，联邦政府绝不会坐视不理。如果我们不能找出真正的凶手，那我们就将被认定为是凶手，受到惩罚。”

“当然，当然，是没错，”埃尔隆德急了，结结巴巴地解释，“可之前也说了，很可能是联邦政府指使了凶手，很肯定是联邦政府出面指认凶手。现在的情况就像一场比赛，联邦政府是运动员，又是裁判员。那么，这样身份之下，会有公平公正吗？我觉得只找到谁不够，我们必须找出这样做的目的，将其公之于众，只有这样，才会有人听我们说话，我们才能从真正意义上摆脱这一切。”

瑟兰迪尔点点头，表示赞成。

“但我觉得很困难，”埃尔隆德绞着手，听起来并没有为自己的新发现感到轻松，“在战争中，一场摧毁一个星球的爆炸也许并不鲜见。但那是战争啊，现在虽然不平静，起码联邦和帝国还没有正式宣战，算是和平时期。而且，波卡波拉处于联邦的势力范围之内。如果真是联邦所为，这样做是为了什么？是意外？是巧合？是栽赃？还是星球上有什么是他们求而不得必须销毁？”埃尔隆德咬起唇，表情痛苦不堪。在述说中，他自我感受到了一种恐怖的由现实所引发的无助感，这是他第一次切身体会到这种无助，不是凭空生成，不是隔着书本，不是隔着屏幕，是真真正正参与了其中，“不，这太……我不相信……五百万的生命……有什么会比五百万的生命更加重要？”

瑟兰迪尔和凯勒布莉安对视一眼，银发女士轻咳一声，说，“如果说到什么比生命更加重要，那就是能决定生命的生死之物。如果说什么必须销毁，那就是这物的行踪。埃尔隆德，你离开母星的时候没听说什么吗？”

“听说什么？”少年抬眼看她，那双灰色的眼眸陷在阴影中，看上去即远又近，仿佛蒙了水雾，只剩下一层微弱的闪光。他摇摇头，“那时候父亲刚给我订下婚事，一位来自外疆的beta男性贵族。但是我不想结婚，我还想多看看书，还想多看看外面的世界……而且beta男性，其实我……挺害怕的……这不合理，他们说，beta男性很可能只是个伪装，对方其实是omega性别，我……见过那些alpha是如何对待omega的，我觉得……很可怕……我不想成为这样的人，”他抱起自己的手臂，一半是自责，一半是焦虑，“我没想太多，我就想先离开，父亲会理解我的……”

“埃尔达官方近期曾几次通报在奇峰谷附近发现不明人士活动。有理由怀疑那些人属于联邦方面，不过暂时没有切实的证据，官方只能将其驱逐出境了事。”凯勒布莉安没有点明怀疑的来源，有些话她不会说，但说出的总是可信。

“奇峰谷？为什么说这个？”埃尔隆德一顿，停了几秒，像是想起了什么般面露惊愕，“等等，你们不会是说那项在早年内战里没有被引爆的武器吧？你们怀疑联邦的目的是为了这个？”

没有人回答，仿佛对他现在才知道感到震惊。

结果埃尔隆德才是最震惊的那位，“那只是传说啊！你们都当真？”

瑟兰迪尔垂下眼。凯勒布莉安无奈地叹了一口气，“当真？小朋友，这就是真的。你觉得五百万人口的波卡波拉被炸毁是件让人难以接受的事。可我告诉你，一旦这武器被启动，它的威力足以炸毁百倍，哦不，千倍的波卡波拉。你明白吗？”

埃尔隆德听了，瞪大了眼转向瑟兰迪尔试图求证。对方默不作声，轻微地点点头。

“天啊！”他低声说。

“埃雅仁迪尔先生，也就是您的父亲，这几年一直在寻找武器的下落。因为在当年最后一场战役中，正是您的先辈阻止了那位高阶亲王启动武器。所以，我们希望，他能留下一些记录。”

“什么记录？”

“比如具体的方位，坐标，经纬度之类。”

“你是指……地图？”

“对，地图。”凯勒布莉安看了一眼依然沉默的瑟兰迪尔，继续说着，“当年那场战争到底是场内战，只要武器没有被启动，星球还安全，大家也不会强究过多。但现在不同了，埃尔达现在被夹在帝国和联邦之间，立场尴尬。没有实力就没有话语权。如果想保持独立，就必须有一项强有力的武器在手。因此，就不能再让它留在荒山野岭，而要把它找出来，真正握在手里，由自己控制。”

“我……大概明白你的意思，但是，”埃尔隆德困惑地皱皱鼻子，“我不知道这武器的位置，也没有你说的地图。你却暗示我应该知道？”

“你有戒指。”

“戒指？难道戒指里面藏有地图？”

凯勒布莉安噗呲一下没忍住，笑了，“小朋友，你以为是冒险小说呀，哪有这么简单，戒指只是证明了你的身份，你是瑞文戴尔家族的继承人，你有权向帝国军事资料馆借调当年的战争记录。从那些记录，再加上我手头上已搜集的资料，接下来就有可能推断出武器的所在地。”

“就这样？”埃尔隆德咕噜一声，还是没有被彻底说服，“你说联邦是出于这个目的？为了抢夺这枚戒指？”

“不然呢？”凯勒布莉安耸耸肩，口气轻松。

埃尔隆德又转向了瑟兰迪尔，目光恳切，仿佛在寻求一个回答一个安慰，或者，一个拥抱。金发船长举起手，“好吧，我也是现在才知道这点。我们到达波卡波拉后凯勒布莉安给我发来消息，说是发现新的进展，要求密谈。飞船途径的下一个停靠点是卡德星，我就约定和她在那里见面，并安排了你的下船休息。只是没想到……”他停下声，狠狠地瞪了一眼银发女士。

“哦，别这样，”凯勒布莉安微微弯起嘴角，“我是打算和你见面，只是没想到先遇上了我家的小可爱。”她笑眯眯地冲着埃尔隆德噘起唇，啵了个飞吻，“我想和他好好谈谈，看看他是否同意娶我。虽然埃雅仁迪尔先生不信任我，不过，这不代表着他的儿子不能爱我呀。”

“你‘好好谈谈’的态度真是让人恐惧。”瑟兰迪尔冷呲一声。

“哎呀，亲爱的，这说明我爱得深沉呀。”

“当初的约定是尽快找到失踪的武器，你为什么提前行动？”

凯勒布莉安撩开眼前垂落的发丝，扭了扭腰，朝瑟兰迪尔扬了一个娇俏的笑容，“你也知道奇峰谷的位置毗邻洛丝罗瑞恩家族的领州。你说，反正都要把武器留下，那么，这留下后是由官方保管，还是由洛丝罗瑞恩家族保管，又存在着什么差别呢~”

“但是奇峰谷距离密德伍德州的州界更近……”埃尔隆德小小声添了一句。

他是无心，凯勒布莉安却由此想到别的。她听了一顿，接着笑容更盛，瞥了一眼瑟兰迪尔，说，“埃尔隆德，好孩子，你刚才说你的婚约者是beta男性？”少年点点头，“但是你却怀疑那是omega男性？为什么？”

“嗯……”少年不好意思地揉了揉鼻子，“因为第二性征十岁之后才开始发育，很多人直到那时确定自己的性别。若是omega性别，即便身为贵族也会被剥夺权利贬出阶层，所以绝大多数人会将自己伪装成beta。当然这不是关键，那个，”他低声咕哝了几下，摆了摆手，似乎在缓解自己的尴尬，“我曾有一个双胞胎弟弟，小时候因病故去了。现在瑞文戴尔家族的继承者仅我一人。我想，父亲还是希望我能留下自己的子嗣，可beta男性的受孕率极低，如果非要选择beta性别作为婚约者，合理的对象应该是beta女性而不是男性。再加上，据我所知，父亲在外疆没有什么必须要偿还的人情或者不得不进行的交易……所以我就认为……呃……当然也可能是当时我比较心急，想多了……”

“你知道婚约者是谁吗？”

“不知道，”少年摇摇头，“只知道来自外疆，嗯，是接近于密德……”

“埃尔隆德！”瑟兰迪尔猛地一声厉喝，打断了那絮絮叨叨的话语，“你的腿才痊愈，你已经很累了，需要休息。”

“哦，好的，谢谢。”少年眨眨眼，被这声突如其来的呵斥弄得有些半懂不懂，又混乱又迷惑。“谢谢。”

“是的咯，你需要休息，”一记意味深长的笑容浮上凯勒布莉安的唇角，“谢谢你哦，好孩子，你给了我很大的帮助，谢谢哦。”她转而朝瑟兰迪尔挤挤眼，“也谢谢你呢，老朋友。让我有了个很棒的思路。唉，这几天连续折腾，我也很累了。好啦，我也要去休息……”

她没说完，突然间，飞船舱室一阵剧烈抖动，座椅摇得嘎嘎作响，屏幕晃得几要散架。

“怎么回事！”

埃尔隆德没站稳，踉跄一步向后倒去。瑟兰迪尔匆忙伸手拽他。摆在操作台上的资料在震动中稀里哗啦全被甩落。

“我的头发~”

凯勒布莉安一声尖叫，发辫不知被什么仪器挂到。她手忙脚乱想稳住身子，却不小心一脚踢到瑟兰迪尔的小腿，将自己绊倒。摔在地上的埃尔隆德挣扎着想爬起身，结果船舱哐当一个震动，又撞到了瑟兰迪尔。

壁摇地抖，一阵阵袭来，波浪般左摇右摆。飞船就像进入了反复跳跃状态，止不住弹簧般起起落落。周围进入了一种难以遏制的摇晃无休的状态，三人皆被摔倒在地，你压我，我推你，好不忙乱。

“别乱动！”

瑟兰迪尔撑起身子，试图稳住。他注意到身下的埃尔隆德正满脸通红，缩着肩努力向后退去，仿佛不甘心自己被压在身下。都什么时候了还装腔拿调！瑟兰迪尔想要呵斥他，忽觉手下的触感很是怪异。偶然一瞬，他不免先动了动，之后才看了看。他低头看去，看见自己的手好巧不巧，紧紧抓着了埃尔隆德的胯下，而刚才那下活动，恰是帮埃尔隆德来回抚慰了一遭。

“对……对不起……”少年的脸更红了，红得简直要烧起来。瑟兰迪尔模模糊糊地想起应该是自己道歉才对，但钻出脑海的第一个想法却是这形状还不错。

就在此刻，舱室的大门被哐地一声拉开，“老大！有袭——”是加里安，“击……”他话没说完，声势却突然变弱，惊慌失措，好似看见了什么不该看的场景，还特地捂上了眼，“我……没打扰你们吧……”

 

 

——————TBC——————

 

这故事真是爱情片啊，很单纯的爱情片啊……信我……_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
